Say Ni!
by Haru No Uta
Summary: Momoshiro getting Ryoma to take sticker photos. Mentions of the other traditional pairings. MomoRyo. Yaoi.


Got this idea when my kid was pounding those fanciful buttons and poking the touchscreen monitors of a sticker photo machine in a video games arcade.

Maybe someone had already used this idea, but hey, I haven't read any, so... *shrugs*

The last things before you read. This was not beta-ed, not checked for spelling and grammar, although I'd went through it myself several times. My MS Word and I are still fighting a cold-war...

* * *

"Come on Echizen! All the other guys already had their's taken!" Momoshiro caught Ryoma's wrist before he had the chance to escape. He was walking towards the sticker photo machine, trying to pull Ryoma into it, while the unwilling boy was using all his might to walk the opposite direction, away from the machine.

"Let go of me, Momo-senpai!" The others have had their photos taken does not mean that he had to follow and the worse thing was, their tug-o-war was already a creating scene in the arcade.

_Wait a minute._ Ryoma stopped struggling as something dawned upon him. _Momo-senpai said "all the others", does that include..._ "Ne, do you mean buchou had his taken too?"

"That's right! Fuji-senpai showed it to me last week. I'd seen Eiji-senpai's with Oishi-senpai." Momoshiro started to pull Ryoma towards the machine again, "Even Mamushi had taken it with Inui-senpai. And you're not going to make me lose out to him!"

_How uncool!_ Ryoma thought as his eyebrow twitched. _This thing is for girls!_

"We aren't the only ones! Kawamura-senpai didn't do it too, right?" Using his free hand, Ryoma tried to pry Momoshiro's grip on his wrist, but the fingers were just not moving even a tiny bit.

"Kawamura-senpai already had his taken with Yamabuki's Akutsu Jin." Momoshiro was now pulling Ryoma by his wrist and upper arm, not allowing him any chances to escape, "This is just some photo taking, it's not like it'll hurt you in any way!"

"Ya da!" Ryoma was turning red; a-third from trying to get away from Momoshiro's clutches, a-third from the people staring at them in the arcade and the last third from how the other regulars were being paired off. He turned redder at the thought that Momoshiro and him were a pair too.

_Are we really a pair?_ How he wished he had worn his cap. At least he could hide his burning face from those staring strangers, so that he would not be recognised in the streets later on.

A brief moment of hesitation and Momoshiro succeeded in shoving Ryoma through the heavy rubber curtains. Stepping in suddenly, or rather, being pushed in suddenly from the poorly lit arcade, Ryoma was nearly blinded by the glare from the lights surrounding the screen. He squeezed his eyes shut and heard Momoshiro saying something. But it was reduced to a mumble by the loud music and a genki female voice reciting the pre-recorded welcome message and instructions.

When his eyes had adjusted to the lights, Momoshiro was already tapping the screen making choices of backgrounds, borders, messages and such. "Okay!" Momoshiro sang as he gave a final tap on the image of a round, green button with an "OK" on it.

"Now, there are four poses and we've got to be fast!" He put his left arm around the shorter boy and stooped a little to level their heads, "Look in front..."

Ryoma lifted only his eyes and saw Momoshiro grinning, in his opinion, stupidly and himself showing an utterly displeased expression.

_Click_

"Oi Echizen! You didn't smile! Aw man! You've wasted one pose!" The spikey-haired teen complained about the frozen image of them on the screen. A second later the genki voice told them to get ready for the second pose.

Momoshiro got behind Ryoma, rested his chin on the top of Ryoma's head and pinched both his cheeks, "Smile Echizen!"

_Click_

"Wa ha ha ha ha! You look funny!" Still standing behind Ryoma, Momoshiro wrapped his arms around the slighter boy and put his left cheek to Ryoma's right as the call for the third pose was heard. "Alright, now no more pranks okay? Just do me a favour, you don't have to smile if you don't want to, but at least look at the screen. Please."

_Click_

"Ah, this looked more decent and I'm gonna paste this in my wallet." Momoshiro straighten up from his stooping position and asked, "Echizen, have you got any ideas for the last pose?" The final shot was being called for and the screen started its countdown.

_5_

Ryoma raised his right arm and drew Momoshiro's face closer to his.

_4_

"I have just the perfect pose for the last shot."

_3_

With their faces merely centimeters apart, Momoshiro watched as Ryoma's lips twisted into a smirk.

_2_

"And this one is going to be pasted in my wallet."

_1_

Ryoma closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips on Momoshiro's, leaving him wide eyed with surprise.

_Click_

* * *

"Oi Echizen! How could you take all the stickers of the last shot! This is unfair! I want it too!"

Ryoma slid his wallet into his pocket and turned to walk away, "Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai!"

* * *

~End~


End file.
